Abuse and Consequences
by Fallen Angel of the Light
Summary: The name says it all. Sora's getting abused by her husband, and Tai isn't going to stand for it.
1. Default Chapter

Abuse and Consequences  
A fanfic by: Fallen Angel of the Light  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any aspect of it. If I did, do you really think I would be sitting around writing this crap?   
  
"I told you for the last time bitch, Shut up!" yelled the man to his wife, spraying spit all over her face.  
  
"No! I told you, we need to get that damn roof fixed. The kids are getting sick, and you still haven't found a job yet!" yelled out Sora to her husband Toshio as she pointed to the roof of the apartment.   
  
"I told you to Shut up!" yelled the husband as he slapped his wife across the face. She fell to the ground where a small trickle of blood fell to the floor from her nose.   
  
"Why do you hit me?" asked Sora, her anger replaced by fear.  
  
"Because you won't listen. If you just do what I say, then you don't get slapped. Got it!" demanded Toshio as he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out his bottle of vodka. Pulling off the cap he took a deep swig and then gave a small shiver as the hot feeling ran down his body.  
  
"Go get the kids ready for bed," ordered Toshio as he took another drink of the liquor.   
  
"Yes, sir," mumbled Sora as she trudged off to the living room. She always had the kids set the volume loud so they didn't have to hear the screams and the slaps.   
  
"Mommy, a friend called for you when you were talking with Daddy," said her son Akira as he sat next to his little sister Sakura and watched old American Cartoons.   
  
"Who was it dear," asked Sora as she wiped away a drop of blood. Lately she had found herself becoming more and more isolated from the world. Her life consisted of simply cleaning the house, watching the children, cooking, and basically waiting on her needle dick husband on hand and foot.  
  
"She said her name was Mimi. She said that she just got back to Odabaiya and wanted to meet you. She suggested a place called Heighten View Terrace to meet."  
  
"Did she leave a number?" asked Sora as she cracked a rare smile.   
  
"Yeah mom, it's by the phone," answered Akira.  
  
"Thanks honey. It's time to go to bed though," said Sora.  
  
"All right. Come on Sakura, let's go to bed," said Akira as he gave his sister his hand and helped her off to their room.   
  
He works too much for a kid his age thought Sora. Akira was only eight years old. However, he acted much older, especially when it came to Sakura, his five-year-old sister. She looked up to him, and he took her everywhere and watched out for her. If only it wasn't like this  
  
Sora sat down on the couch and brought her knees up under her chin and tried to recall how her life had come to this. It had all started after she had graduated high school. She and Tai had still been together but Tai was set to go off to Kyoto for his college training. She still remembered their last conversation together perfectly.  
  
[Flashback]   
  
"Sora, do you think we can keep our relationship together through this?" asked Tai as they sat on the bench watching the sunset.   
  
"I honestly don't know," admitted Sora as she heard Tai gasp, "It's just that, well, I think that maybe we should see other people. I mean Kyoto's a big place, and so is Tokyo. We might meet new people, and I don't want to have to worry if my boyfriend is fucking some college co-ed and then calling me from her bed."  
  
"Come on Sora, stop being melodramatic. You know I care too much about you to ever do something that stupid. Besides, who else is going to want to go out with someone like me?"  
  
"Be serious Tai, I don't want this to be the end, it's just that...Oh, I don't know!" yelled out Sora in frustration.   
  
"Sora...if you just want to end it, as friends, if that's what you really want, then I'm not going to keep that from happening," said Tai as he took his hand out of hers.   
  
"Thank you Tai," whispered Sora as she gave him a hug.   
  
[End Flashback]  
  
They had parted on good terms, but shortly after that she had met Toshio. At first he seemed like the perfect guy. He was smart, handsome, and charming. Her aging mother had loved Toshio, although Sora now thought that it was a front. She had thought of Tai as a son. And when he proposed to her she was floored and said yes. And so, with her being twenty and him being twenty-two they were married. She had invited Tai and Kari, but only Kari had come and tried her best to excuse her brother. Six months later, she was pregnant with Akira.   
  
And that was the time that the abuse had begun. It started out simply enough. The screaming fights, where he would yell at her, call her ugly names like, Bitch, whore, and, no-good slut. She had tried to stick up for herself in the beginning but it was no good. Especially when he hit her for the first time. It was shortly after Akira had been born. He had woken up and was wailing his young lungs off and Sora and Toshio had awoken. Sora had stood up and asked for Toshio to help her. His response had been, "Shut that damn baby up or I'll really give it and you something to cry about."  
  
Sora had been angry and snapped back, "Our son is two months old, he doesn't know any better."   
  
Shut up bitch," snarled Toshio as he slapped her across the face and went back to bed. Sora stood there for a second stunned. Her first instinct was to grab Akira and run but something kept her from doing it. Where would she go? Her mom was in the nursing home, and her dad was long dead. She could try to call T.K. and Kari, but she doubted they would be awake at this hour. So, struggling back tears, she went to Akira's room and gently got him back to sleep.   
  
It had been like that for awhile and then when Sakura was three it really got bad. Toshio had been fired from his job as a foreman for a construction company after it was discovered that he had been skimming costs to go and pay off gambling debts that he had collected. After that he had started the drinking. And with the alcohol came the beatings. And as much as she wanted to, she couldn't leave the bastard. The only reason was the children. If it weren't for them she would have left a long time ago. Maybe Mimi could help.  
  
  
The next morning, while Akira and Sakura were at school and Toshio was sleeping off his latest drinking binge, Sora quietly slipped out the door and headed out to Heighten View Terrace. She wore a long dress to hide the bruises on her arms and legs although in the summer heat it looked slightly conspicuous.   
  
"Sora, is that you," yelled out Mimi as she spotted her friend from across the overpass that Sora had just climbed on. Behind Mimi, her husband Matt, another one of Sora's friends, gave a big wave. He had grown out his hair and it now hung in a ponytail that was tied with a piece of string.   
  
"Mimi!" yelled out Sora as the two of them ran forward and embraced each other.   
  
"My God Mimi, you look great!" said Sora as they stared at each other.   
  
"Hey Sora, what's shaking," said Matt in his cool voice. She laughed because she knew better than to take it seriously.  
  
"Jesus Sora, aren't you hot in that?" asked Mimi as she took in Sora's long dress.  
  
"No not really," lied Sora as she nervously rubbed her arm.   
  
"Well come on you two, we've got to make the party," said Matt as he looked at his watch.   
  
"What?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah, didn't Mimi tell you?" asked Matt. He looked to his wife and saw the angry look in her eyes. Suddenly he realized his blunder and managed to stutter, "Um, I mean...uh oh."  
  
"Matt you dick," said Mimi as she slapped him on the shoulder although she tried to hold back laughter.  
  
"What party?" repeated Sora.  
  
"Oh, you'll see," said Mimi as she gave her a mysterious smile. They walked over to Matt and Mimi's rental car and drove off. Matt drove while Mimi talked and gave Matt directions occasionally. Finally they arrived at a small restaurant called My Mother's Cooking.  
  
"We're here," yelled out Mimi as the three entered the small cafe.   
  
"Finally," came an exasperated voice from the kitchen. As the three turned into the main dining room they were suddenly assaulted by the voices of the rest of the former digidestined.   
  
"Sora, Mimi, Matt, you guys made it!" yelled out Davis as he ran over to them.   
  
"Hey Davis. What have you been up to?" asked Matt as he shook hands with him.  
  
"Ken and I both just got signed onto the National Team. He says he's sorry but he can't make it."  
  
"I see you guys found my place," said Cody as he came out of the kitchen with an apron on.   
  
"Your a cook?" exclaimed Sora as she saw Cody. She hadn't seen him since he was twelve and she had always remembered him as a short serious kid who was fanatical about kendo. This Cody was different, he was much taller than Matt, and his bowl cut had been downgraded to a simple buzz. His body was still long and lean, although Sora had a feeling that his thin frame held a lot of power.  
  
"Sora, Mimi," yelled Yolei. Yolei had grown as well. Her brown eyes were no longer hidden behind the thick glasses she had worn when she was younger. Her hair was still covered in her traditional blue bandana and she wore a simple denim skirt and flower print blouse. She looked much older now.  
  
"Hey Yolei, what have you been up to?" asked Sora as they embraced briefly.  
  
"I'm an artist now. I just got my third exhibit accepted at the Tokyo Art Institute," replied Yolei proudly.  
  
"Sora. Is that you?" came a squeaky voice behind her. Turning she suddenly found herself face to face with pink and blue feathers.  
  
"Biyomon?" gasped Sora. Grabbing with her hands, she managed to get her grip and sure enough it was Biyomon. She was definitely older. Her blue and pink coloring was beginning to fade a bit, but her eyes still shined full of love and loyalty.   
  
"I've missed you so much," they said as they hugged again and Sora let a small tear trickle down her face.  
  
"Me too," sobbed Biyomon.   
  
"Come on Biyomon, we need a hug too," came a pair of voices from in front of Sora. Standing there were T.K. and Kari. T.K. was dressed in stylish black pants and blue button up shirt along with a leather jacket. Kari was dressed in a long white dress that did little to hide the growing bulge that was characteristic of pregnancy.  
  
"Hey there," said Sora as Biyomon hopped on to her shoulder. Before, Sora had trouble holding Biyomon in her arms but now she could do this comfortably.   
  
Each of them gave her a hug. "Wow Sora, you sure are pretty," exclaimed T.K.  
  
"Hey," said Kari as she poked him in the ribs. She winked at Sora who couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Excuse me, but did somebody call a doctor?" asked Joe as he swept into the room. Joe had gotten even taller and now looked to be almost six foot five inches. His black hair was still long and tied in a ponytail, although he had traded in his coke bottom glasses for something more stylish. He wore slacks and a long sleeved shirt and had on a long black coat.   
  
"Or maybe a computer repairman," said Izzy as he appeared as well. His hair was still messy and his body was still small, but he looked more mature.   
  
Sora gave them both hugs as Biyomon hopped into the next room to get their digimon.   
  
"How did all this get started?" asked Joe as they sat down at a large circular table with all of their digimon, "I thought once we were all past our childhood we couldn't go to the digital world anymore."  
  
"That's true," said Izzy as he helped himself to some of Cody's sushi, "But what we always just assumed was that the digivices stopped working completely. On the contrary, it was only our ability to open a digiport. What Ken, Yolei, and I did was go to Kyoto and find another weak point between our worlds."  
  
"I thought we sealed those," said T.K.  
  
"We did, but their continued to be some that were just natural, it doesn't matter if we super-glued them, they would still be there. So all we had to do was locate the weakest one and use our digivices to temporarily break through it," explained Izzy, "Then all we did was find our digimon friends and we came back here."  
  
"Um, Cody, where is the bathroom," asked Kari as she started to look a little green.  
  
"Behind the counter," said Cody as he pointed.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she rushed over to them.  
  
"I better go check on her," said Sora as she stood up, "I've already been through it twice."  
  
In truth she actually wanted to ask Kari about Tai.  
  
"Whoa, head in a toilet, that brings back memories," said Sora casually as Kari's heaving finally subsided.  
  
"Thanks, that's really encouraging," said Kari sarcastically as she washed her mouth out underneath the sink.  
  
"Um Kari," began Sora.  
  
"No Sora, he's not married. Hell, I don't think he's dated since you two broke up," interrupted Kari who had already caught the drift.   
  
"Oh," said Sora, momentarily stunned.  
  
"Sora, can I ask you something personal?" asked Kari as she leaned up against the counter.   
  
"I guess so," said Sora as she sat down on the toilet's lid.  
  
"What does your husband do to you?" said Kari.  
  
"Um, what do you mean?" asked Sora, completely stunned.   
  
"Come on, the only reason you would be wearing such a long dress on a day like this is to be hiding something," said Kari rather pointedly.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," said Sora, putting on her best fake smile.   
  
"Sora, I'm your friend. Please don't bullshit me," said Kari in a voice that was an odd mix of hurt and anger.  
  
"It's nothing he just yells sometimes when something gets fucked up," said Sora as she looked at her feet.  
  
"I know that's not true," whispered Kari, "I've still been having visions. I've seen what he's done. I know you're wearing that dress because it hides the marks on your arms. Where he's grabbed you. And I know what happened last night, when he drew blood again."  
  
"Kari, listen, please don't tell anyone alright," pleaded Sora, "I promise I'll tell someone."  
  
"Let me at least tell Tai," said Kari, "You don't know it but he's in the police force now. Come on, he can get you some help."  
  
"Kari, please, I'll be alright."  
  
"I can't force you," said Kari as she raised her hands in defeat.   
  
The rest of the meal went well although Kari was staring daggers at Sora. Finally, as everybody prepared to leave, Sora said to Biyomon, "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Oh, I'm going to stay here for this afternoon. I might go with Agumon, Tentamon and Izzy to visit Tai. He didn't come. Then it's back to guarding the digiworld for me."  
  
"Well, Biyomon, I loved seeing you again. I don't ever want to lose you," said Sora as she leaned down and gave her friend a big hug.   
  
"Bye-bye Sora, don't forget me," said Biyomon as Sora left the room. She hopped on a bus and began the long ride home. Looking at her watch she prayed that she made it home before the kids. Sora hated having Toshio in the house alone with the kids.   
  
"Leave her alone," came a voice from the other side of the door as Sora arrived at their small apartment.  
  
"Shut up you stupid fucker," came Toshio's angry voice. The next sound was the slapping of skin upon skin.  
  
"Kids!" yelled out Sora as she burst into the family room and gasped. Toshio had pulled down Sakura's pants and was trying to get her underwear down as Sakura screamed and kicked. Off to the side Akira lay on the ground moaning.   
  
"Leave her alone you prick!" yelled out Sora as she rushed up behind Toshio and gouged his eyes with her long fingers.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" screeched Toshio as he threw Sora off of him. Dropping Sakura, he turned and kicked Sora in the face. Blood spewed from her mouth and nose as Sora covered it with her hands.   
  
"Mommy," screamed Sakura as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I should have done this a long time ago," said Toshio as he pulled a gun out of the waistband of his sweatpants.   
  
"Ah," screamed Sora as she closed her eyes in total fear.   
  
However, instead of a gunshot, the right wall of their small family room exploded in an avalanche of plaster and wood. A long orange and black striped hand came flying in and grabbed Toshio out of the air. Pulling out, Toshio found himself staring at the very large and very angry face of a twenty-foot dinosaur.   
  
"Birdramon, get the kids," yelled out the dinosaur as a large orange bird appeared.   
  
"Akira, Sakura, get on the bird quickly!" yelled out Sora as she grabbed Sakura under her arm and grabbed Akira's arm with the other. As she leaped onto Birdramon's back, she took off. From the sky view she saw a thin frame standing on Greymon's shoulder.  
  
"Tai," she whispered to herself, "You saved me again."  
  
A second later Birdramon carried them out of view.  
  
Meanwhile Tai stood on Greymon's shoulder staring silently at the man who had been terrorizing his best friend and her children.  
  
"Give me one good reason on why I shouldn't snap your entire spine right now," growled the Dinosaur as it brought Toshio up to its face.  
  
"How about this!" yelled out Toshio and raised the semi-auto at Greymon. Before he could even flick off the safety though, Tai had blown it away with his own gun.   
  
"I should kill you," said Tai quietly as Greymon moved Toshio closer to him. Raising his gun he centered the small red dot on Toshio's forehead, "I could do it, and make this world a little better."  
  
"Don't. You can't! You're a cop. You can't kill me!" gasped Toshio as Greymon tightened his grip on his midsection.  
  
Reaching up, Tai yanked off the badge that he had worn for the last nine years as a member of the Police Force. In one smooth motion, he brought it up and hurled it like a shuriken straight at Toshio. With a high pitched whistle is flew threw the air and grazed his left cheek. Giving Toshio a cruel smile, Taichi said, "Not anymore."  
  
A slight breeze began to blow through the quiet streets. From Toshio's cheek, the cut left by Tai's badge began to bleed slightly. Finally Tai exhaled a deep breath and said to Greymon, "Let him go."  
  
"Tai are you sure you want me to put him down," asked Greymon.  
  
"Just, let him go," said Tai.  
  
"Of course," said Greymon as he caught Tai's drift.   
  
The human body is remarkably durable. The average bone can survive over five hundred pounds of direct force. Humans can land straight on their feet at about ten feet with little or no damage. People have been recorded as falling off of skyscrapers and walking away without a scratch.   
  
However in Toshio's case, he would not be that fortunate. Upon impact, his left ankle snapped and yet surprisingly his right one held firm. Both tibias shattered and spewed bone fragments into his muscles and blood stream. As his legs gave way, his whole left side smashed into the concrete, his hip dislocated, and four of his ribs snapped cleanly, one nearly piercing his lung. As his body continued to fall, his collarbone snapped about the same time as his left shoulder popped out of place. Finally the shock to his neck wrenched it, smashing his head into the cement. The force of the blow gave Toshio a nasty concussion, as he was knocked unconscious.   
  
"Think he's dead?" asked Greymon as they turned to leave.   
  
"He better be that lucky," said Tai as he sat down on Greymon's large shoulder and balanced himself with one hand on Greymon's neck. "Otherwise the others might take their turn at it. Could you imagine if Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon?"  
  
"Ouch," agreed Greymon as they pulled into an alley. Tai hopped off and Greymon digivolved back to Agumon. Agumon retrieved his cloak from the garbage can he had hid it behind and the two of them headed off to Cody's restaurant to check on how Sora was doing.  
  
  



	2. happiness

Author's Note: This story is considered the next chapter/sequel/ending to my story "Abuse and Consequences". I originally wrote this story under the influence of System of a Down's song "Metro". So enjoy it, because you asked for it.   
  
P.S. Don't blame me if this suffers from SSS. That stands for Shitty Sequel Syndrome.   
  
P.S.S. Yes, it's a Taiora.   
  
Why does it always rain for stuff like this thought Tai as he pulled the collar of his long coat up snugly around his neck as the drizzle hazed his view. He snuck a peek at his watch and then looked for the hundredth time at the letter. It was her writing, no doubt about it. Sora. The letter had been brief and to the point.  
  
Dear Taichi,  
  
I'm coming back to Odabaiya. If you want, meet me at the New Truck Line station on Tuesday. I'll be arriving on the four twenty-four train from Osaka on Platform 7. I really hope you will come.  
  
Sora  
  
That was all, no emotions, just straight facts. Tai had decided to come, after all, what else did he have to do? The Asian Soccer League season was over. And Tai, the greatest halfback the Japan Storm had ever seen, was completely free and clear for two straight months. He only wished it wasn't in the middle of the rainy season.   
  
Four-twenty. Only four more minutes until they met. Why had they parted ways, all those life times ago? It had been right after he, Greymon, and Birdramon staged the greatest rescue ever. He and Agumon had returned to the Cody's restaurant to discover that Sora and her children were already gone.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Where is she?" demanded Tai as he flew into the main dining room where the other digidestined were gathered around a table.  
  
"Tai," began T.K., but Kari interrupted him.  
  
"Tai, I sent her off. I knew this was going to happen, and so I sent her and the kids to Osaka," explained Kari as Tai sat down.  
  
"Son of a bitch," whispered Tai, "How could you know? Unless, you knew this was going on!"  
  
"Tai, I wasn't sure. I wasn't able to confirm it until a few hours ago but I had had enough visions to know that something was wrong," said Kari defensively.   
  
"And you didn't tell me! I only knew because Biyomon had heard Sora confess it you! You should have told me damn it!"  
  
"Tai, hold up," said Joe as he put an arm on Tai's shoulder, "Think about this rationally for a second. Do you really think that it would have been better for her to stay here? From what Sora told us, this guy was trying to rape their five-year-old daughter! This was a sick fuck! There was no better alternative!"  
  
"Tai, listen. I may be your little sister but I'm twenty-four years old. There was a call to make and I made it," said Kari as her voice began to lose the angry edge and came more compassionate, "I sent her to Osaka so she can start over. I know you care for Sora, so do the rest of us. But you can't do anything for her right now, she needs to heal herself."  
  
"I know Kari, but still," said Tai as he closed his eyes and rested his head into his hands. Kari stood up and sat down next to her brother and wrapped him in her arms as tears dripped out from between his fingers.   
  
"Here," said Cody as he put down a cup of hot coffee in front of Tai and patted him on the shoulder, "Drink this. It will make you feel better. I mixed in some brandy."  
  
"Thanks, Cody," whispered Tai as he took a deep drink.   
  
"Listen Tai," said Matt as he stood up, "I hate to say this, but you know what, you can't do anything! You may have helped more than you know by stopping this. All right? Get your act together man!"  
  
"But Matt, she didn't want my help," said Tai, as tears began to well up in his eyes.  
  
"Taichi, you are so going to thank me for this," said Kari as she leaned back and slapped him across the face. "See if that can clear your fucking head."  
  
Tai sat there stunned momentarily as he put his hand over the imprint that Kari had left on his face. Finally he stood up and said, "You're right. Both of you. Thanks for clearing my head."  
  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Four twenty-two. It was almost time for her to be here. He tried to think happy thoughts. He remembered the first time they had played soccer together. Sora's hair had been long then. He remembered that they were running and she was in front of him. For some reason, he reached out and grabbed the long braid that had been flopping on her shoulder. She had screamed and he had fallen on his butt in surprise. She had turned around and started yelling at him, calling him a yucky boy and a creep. Later though, they became good friends.   
  
  
Had it really been only a year since she had left?  
  
He remembered the first time he had realized his true feelings for Sora. It had been at their first dance. He had asked her to go and she had said yes. God, he yelled his vocal cords raw when she had told him that. He gave a small smile as he remembered how Sora looked when he picked her up. He had dressed in khaki pants with a black turtleneck. She had answered the door wearing a knee length sky blue dress along with sandals. He looked at her, and in her he saw everything he ever needed.   
  
Four twenty-three. From far off he could hear it, the sound of the approaching train. He waited in anticipation, wanting ever more to turn and run. To never have to face the truth. He was still in love with Sora. It was the truth. Yet he still held his ground.  
  
"Four-twenty-four from Osaka," announced the soulless voice over the loudspeaker. As the hoards of people struggled to leave the bullet train, Tai craned his neck, trying to find Sora. Just as he was beginning to wonder if he should go to the information desk and have her paged, a gloved hand slipped into his. Turning to his right, he found Sora standing there with a small smile on her face. It was the smile of a person who has been broken, but still has love and hope. Tai took in that smile for a second and then couldn't help but break into a grin.   
  
"Hello Tai," said Sora quietly.   
  
"Sora, you made it," said Tai. They stared at each other silently for a few moments before they both realized that the rain was beginning to come down harder. Turning hand in hand, they ran down the escalator like kids instead of near thirty-year-olds. Finally, they stopped and sat down in the station's coffee shop.   
  
"Was the trip good?" asked Tai as they sat down at a small table with their cheap paper cups.   
  
"Yes, it's so relaxing to see Japan's countryside in the rain. It reminds me of, well you know, the digital world," replied Sora.  
  
"Yeah, I know," nodded Tai, as he sipped from his cup and looked into Sora's eyes.  
  
"How are the kids?" asked Tai  
  
"Physically? They're doing fine. Neither had any lasting marks. Akira started doing the soccer club at his elementary school. He has talent. When I told him I use to play with a member of the Japan Storm he practically begged me to teach him some moves. Sakura started school last month. She's enjoying herself, although she's struggling slightly with English," said Sora.  
  
"Sora, why did you come back?" asked Tai as he finished up his drink.   
  
"Can we talk about something else right now?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah, why not," said Tai in a complying tone. The two stood up and exited the station and hopped onto Tai's motorcycle. They talked mostly of old times and religiously avoided the new. Tai drove them to his house, which he shared with Ken and Davis.   
  
The house was very nice. It had four bedrooms, one for each of them plus a guest bedroom, as well as three bathrooms. Tai, Davis and Ken's moms had had a fun time decorating the place, mostly with odds and ends found in the rummage shops since the three were always a little short on cash. It was perfect since they were all members of the Storm. Davis was a forward while Ken had switched to goalie and together, the three of them made a formidable team both on and off the field.   
  
"Nice place you have," complimented Sora as Tai pulled into the driveway.   
  
"Thanks, I'll show you around," said Tai as he grabbed Sora's small duffel bag from the storage compartment. As they entered the house, they were met with the sound of silence.   
  
"Guys, I'm back with Sora," yelled Tai as they entered the family room. Noticing a message on the phone, he played it.   
  
{Hey Tai, it's Davis. Ken and I are going to his parents' place tonight for dinner. We're probably going to stay there. Call us if you want anything. See ya.}  
  
"Looks like we have the place to ourselves," said Sora as she sat down on the couch.   
  
"What would you like for dinner?" asked Tai, "We have rice with fish, fish with rice, or how about a delicious mixture of rice and fish."  
  
"Have you guys ever heard of a supermarket?" asked Sora with a laugh as she went into the kitchen with him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Tai with a grin, "I just went grocery shopping last month."  
  
"Well, at least I know that the sour cream is fresh," said Sora as she took a carton out.  
  
"Um Sora, that's milk," admitted Tai.  
  
"Eww, that's some nasty crap," yelped Sora as she dropped the carton.   
  
"Come on, let's just go out," said Tai.   
  
The two of them went outside and got back on Tai's cycle. Roaring off, they went to My Mother's Cooking. As they arrived, they found that the place was crowded, which was surprising considering it was a Tuesday. But when Cody peeked his head out and saw who it was, he scolded the hostess and had them taken to a private table. He himself played waiter, as he took their orders with a smile and kept them supplied with whatever they needed.   
  
Tai and Sora had a nice meal. The evening passed with small talk. Mostly about Tai's soccer season and Sora's new job as a secretary. Tai though, was careful not to touch on the subjects he really wanted to talk about: why she had come back.  
  
As the dinner ended, Tai asked for the check and was startled when Cody presented him with a bill for 1 yen. Cody was more than willing to give it to them for free, but he knew that Tai's pride would get in the way so he had put the 1 yen in there as a joke.   
  
After Tai and Sora got back to his place, they sat down, Tai in an overstuffed chair, and Sora curled up on the couch with her bare feet tucked under her body.   
  
"I've got some news about Toshio," said Tai as he probed her face for emotions, "He stuck a gun into his mouth and pulled the trigger last month. They didn't know who to contact and so he's buried in the State's cemetery."  
  
"Good. If I didn't have a little bit of self-control I'd probably go piss on his grave," said Sora sharply.   
  
"Sora, I know I'm being sort of straight on about this but, why did you come back?" said Tai suddenly.  
  
"Tai, I've been thinking a lot lately. I looked back at the last eight years of my life and realized that I wasted them. What did I get except an asshole for a husband and my soul crushed. If it wasn't for Akira and Sakura, I probably would have blown off my own head. So what am I suppose to do now?"  
  
"Move in with me and the guys?" suggested Tai.  
  
"Fuck you Taichi," burst out Sora suddenly, "Fuck you for loving me so much! What did I do to deserve this? Really! I have done nothing but turned my back on you and your feelings for me and my feelings for you! And for what! A loser husband and a fucked up life where I'm surviving because of friends who I shunned? How the hell can you love me so fucking much!"  
  
Sora dropped her heads as she began to cry, her body shuddering. She sniffled as the warm salty tears ran down her face and into her mouth. Tai sat stunned at this outburst and was completely transfixed for a second. Finally regaining his senses he stood up, walked over to Sora, sat down, and gathered her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and he silently stroked her hair reassuringly.   
  
"Sora, I love you simply for reasons I cannot explain," whispered Tai into Sora's ear, "To me, it is not a matter of why, but rather how I show my love for you. I have always wanted you to have the best life you could possibly have, and for the longest time I had wanted to be part of it. Now though, I realize that if you don't want me as part of it, I won't stop you, but I still will always be there to help you."   
  
"Fuck you, Tai," sobbed Sora, "Why? How can you love such a failure like me."  
  
"Because love blinds me," replied Tai.  
  
"I love you too," whispered Sora as she realized the truth. She really did love Tai. All those years ago, she had run away because she had been afraid of her realization that she loved him too. What could she possibly do to make it right?  
  
Suddenly Tai's lips touched hers. She closed her eyes and allowed his sweet warm lips to caress hers gently. In that kiss she felt his love and passion for her, and from her own body, all the love she had suppressed for him exploded like a volcano. Their hands began to roam over each others bodies, feeling the passion in each other.  
  
Tai stood up as Sora straddled his waist, wrapping her long legs around his stomach. Tai supported her by her thighs, as they continued kissing. Walking over to his room he threw her onto the bed as he began to strip. On the bed, Sora too was stripping, and as she finally threw off her panties she yelled,   
"Damn it Tai, hurry."  
  
Tai was more than willing to oblige, but at least managed to kick the door shut before joining Sora on the bed.  
  
[Author's note: In order to keep my R rating, I am censoring the whole love making scene. So all you perverts who are getting pissed right now, I'm sorry]  
  
"Sora, what is it?" asked Tai as he awoke in his bed. Sora was standing at the foot of his bed dressed in his soccer jersey and her lace panties. Even in the dark, she looked gorgeous.   
  
"Tai, I have to leave," said Sora as she sat down next to him as he sat up in bed.   
  
"What? Why?" asked a stunned Tai as he flipped on the light and blinked.  
  
"Because, well, I don't think our relationship will work out. Look at us, we're twenty-nine years old. Yes, the sex was great, I'm never going to deny that," said Sora as a grin appeared on her face, "But look, how do we know we're really meant for each other?"  
  
"Sora, just because you haven't met a guy with the words 'Sora's true love' stamped on his head doesn't mean that you haven't found him. I've known for a long time that I've really loved you. I think you know this too, you just don't want to admit it."  
  
"Tai, how do you know so much about me?" asked Sora.  
  
"Hey, if there's one thing I've learned, it's how to read your face," said Tai with a gentle laugh, "Come on, I'm being serious, why don't you and the kids come move in here? You can sleep here, the kid's will have the guest bedroom, and I'll crash in either Davis or Ken's room. It will work."  
  
"Tai, I don't want you misplaced because of me," began Sora but Tai held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"The way I see it, it will be temporary. Unless I can share the bed with you."  
  
"Well in that case," said Sora with a laugh. She leaned over and pecked Tai on the cheek, "But what about a job?"  
  
"You know, I heard that Joe needs a receptionist at his office, maybe you could become his secretary there," suggested Tai.   
  
"You've waited for this day haven't you?" asked Sora playfully.  
  
"No, I just keep my ears open," said Tai as he pulled her into his embrace.   
  
"One more go?" said Sora.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask," replied Tai.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  



End file.
